


Baby boy you earned it

by seoulfulnights



Series: I wanna sing for you [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex for Favors, This is a sin, changki rise, dominant!changkyun, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Kihyun wants to learn how to rap for his collab with Jooheon, luckily he knows exactly who to turn to. Too bad he forgets Changkyun's help comes with a price.Alternatively, how Kihyun's rap inYou and Icame to be.





	Baby boy you earned it

**Author's Note:**

> this had to be done after I've heard Changkyun's vocals on top of Kihyun's rap.  
> sequel to Two fingers thumbs up, but you can understand the attempt at plot here without reading that.

“You want me to what?” Changkyun laughs in Kihyun’s face, taking his eyes off his phone’s screen for a second to look at the serious expression on the vocalist’s face. Kihyun crosses his arms and flips his freshly dyed black locks in annoyance. He saw no motive for his boyfriend to laugh at his request. Heck, this isn’t even about Changkyun being his boyfriend, but rather about him being one of their rappers. It’s not like he asked him to prepare them a five-course meal.

“You heard me dumbass.” Changkyun chuckles again and returns to the game he paused, further pissing Kihyun off even more. The vocalist’s patience is running thin and he can’t stand it when the maknae is blatantly ignoring him like that. He knows that lately they’ve been too busy for any alone time and he too lacked some closure, but Changkyun was turning all sassy when he was left with blue balls. And Kihyun might have left him in that state a few times for the past weeks, ever since their little studio intercourse. Just the brief memory of that black leather couch makes goosebumps arise on Kihyun’s smooth skin.

But he has a task right now and he can’t let himself get distracted by such thoughts. With a sigh, he straddles Changkyun’s lap and grabs the offending phone before carefully placing it on the nightstand beside his own bed. The maknae had made quite a habit of sitting on Kihyun's bed instead of his own. “Teach me how to rap Kyun-ah,” he whispers sulkily in the rapper’s ear, repeating his request once again. Changkyun hums as if he’s considering it and rests his hands on Kihyun’s slender waist.

The older smirks as he basically feels the soft maknae giving in, his hands traveling lower and gripping Kihyun’s thighs roughly. The vocal tries not to be too loud as a groan, which he hopes his boyfriend finds seductive, escapes him. He feels the hands move from his thighs to cup his behind and Kihyun smirks thinking his plan succeeded and with a bit of incentive Changkyun will fulfill his request.

The older squeaks loudly, resembling his assigned safari world animal, as the rapper unceremoniously throws him off his lap aside on the bed and gets up. “I would have liked to help you out with it _hyung_ , but since you’re not doing the collab with _me_ , then maybe you should turn to your rapper of choice.” Kihyun wants to pull at his hair in frustration as he narrows his eyes at Changkyun’s crossed arms. Did he seriously get jealous that he was having a collab with Jooheon and not with him?

“Yah, you know I didn’t ask him to collaborate with me, it was the other way around.” Changkyun shrugs as if he didn’t care at all about who asked who and sat on Minhyuk’s bed instead. He never took his boyfriend for the jealous type but the rapper always surprises him. Kihyun smiles as his mind takes him back to a time where he saw Changkyun as just a kid who shocked him to the core when he admitted to thinking his rap was better than Jooheon’s. He surely scandalized all No mercy fans. Slowly, he makes his way to stand in front of the younger boy and kneels before him, his hands resting on Changkyun’s bare knees, sliding up beneath the shorts the black haired boy wore in the dorm. “Please Kyunnie? Hyung will make sure to repay you for your help,” he whispers, voice lower than usual by a few octaves. And how can the maknae resist when his boyfriend palms his crotch so shamelessly.

Changkyun curses under his breath and his hand reaches out to grip on Kihyun’s silky locks. The wicked grin on his hyung’s lips makes his dick twitch and suddenly Changkyun is very happy that he skipped putting on underwear after his shower as Kihyun’s small hand raises up his shorts until his hard cock springs somewhat free. “You know the other’s could walk in at any time…” he lets out in a raspy voice, groaning when the older wraps his hand deliciously tight around the base of his erection. Kihyun keeps quiet as he gives Changkyun’s member a few hasty jerks without breaking off the eye contact. The maknae grips his hyung’s hair tight and pushes his face lower, hoping his boyfriend will get the hint.

And he certainly does as that sassy tongue peeks out through his deliciously warm mouth and starts licking around the pink tip deliberately languishly, reminding Changkyun of a kitten drinking up milk from its bowl. Fuck, he’d like Kihyun to be his kitten. “Fuck, that’s so good _baby,_ just like that.” Kihyun seems to be very responsive to pet names, immediately keening as Changkyun grips his locks harsher and taking the leaking cock into his mouth.

As one of the main singers, Kihyun knows how to warm up his vocal chords before a performance. Through some kind of expansion that implies he knows how to open up his throat without gagging when he takes all of his boyfriend’s hard cock in his mouth. His nose reaches the end of the Changkyun’s light happy trail and he looks up with faux innocence in his eyes. Kihyun might not choke but Changkyun surely does as he gets deepthroated.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good baby,” the rapper grunts as his grip on Kihyun’s hair tightens. The vocalist whimpers, sending vibrations right to Changkyun core, but the maknae’s sure it isn’t of discomfort, rather of pleasure. If their time in his studio in any indication, his hyung was quite perverted deep inside. Hesitantly, he juts his hips forward and Kihyun lets out a small choked sound, but he still eagerly hollows his cheeks around the hard shaft. Changkyun’s eyes roll back as he fucks into his boyfriend’s mouth, Kihyun patiently taking all that the younger’s willing to give.

There are steps passing behind the closed door and they both know that any of the members could walk in on them - though they’ve all learned long again thanks to the visual couple that a closed door is meant to _stay_ closed until further notice. It still sends a shiver down Kihyun’s spine. He can feel the muscles under his fingertips trembling and it makes him smirk. Changkyun’s thighs were indeed a lovely gift from deities above and he manages to pull away from the younger’s iron grip only to attack the supple flesh and leave hickeys on his way.  He’s not evil enough to let the rapper hanging in the air like that, so he still jerks him off, his hand moving fast up and down without much friction thanks to his previous oral ministrations.

“I wanna cum on your face,” Changkyun tells him through gritted teeth as Kihyun bites as high up as the shorts the younger’s still wearing let him. It’s not a request, rather a command from the tone he’s using. Had it been anybody else, the short vocalist would have gotten up and left, not caring about the blue balls the other person gets. But this is Changkyun and he’s always had a soft spot for the maknae. Moreover, he liked when the other took charge for a change and made his bossy ass melt into a puddle. It’s one of the reasons he’s on his knees right now.

“Do it,” his voice is hoarser than he thought it would be, but hopefully it won’t affect the recording tomorrow. Changkyun grips his jaw and pulls his chin up so their eyes meet. Kihyun’s hand never stops its movements as he brings his boyfriend closer and closer to the verge of orgasm and he can feel it coming when the hot flesh twitches. So he licks his slightly swollen lips and closes his eyes when the maknae cries out his name and spurts of white cover Kihyun’s cheeks as most of it misses his open mouth.

He swallows the bit that did reach him though, chest swelling with pride as Changkyun curses under his breath. The rapper’s long, pretty fingers Kihyun liked so much come up to clean the cum gathered on his face, before Changkyun pushes the digit into Kihyun’s awaiting mouth. “You really want my help, huh…” he mutters under his breath as the older laps at his dirty fingers, going as far as even sucking his index suggestively while maintaining the eye contact. “Fine, _baby boy, you earned it_.”

Kihyun chokes on air at the cocky words uttered in English. God damn Changkyun and his English and his deep voice. Leave it to him to paraphrase the lyrics of the cover. Kihyun can’t even protest at the nickname - nor admit that it’s actually turning him on even more - before Changkyun pulls him off the floor and onto his lap, his lips closing in on his own gently, unlike their previous harsh activity.

The door flings open a few seconds later and Minhyuk starts shouting at both of them to get off his fucking bed and find somewhere else to fuck. Kihyun thanks the heavens he was covering Changkyun’s crotch completely so the redhead couldn’t catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s dick. He’d rather have that sight all to himself.

…

 

“No, you have to keep the rhythm,” Changkyun sighs for the umpteenth time as he interrupts Kihyun’s attempt to rapping. They’re in his studio again, seemingly the only place they can have some intimacy even if they’re not particularly touchy right now. They could have used one of the usual rooms at the company where they practice their vocals, but Changkyun dragged Kihyun here before the elder had something to say about it. “Look, rapping doesn’t work like singing. Like, not at all.”

“Obviously, otherwise you’d be able to sing too,” the older teases back, salty that his boyfriend couldn’t appreciate his effort. He was _really_ trying, but it seems that rapping was not as easy as Changkyun and Jooheon made it seem. Right now it was easier for Kihyun to reach his high notes than keeping up with the flow of this song. Changkyun hits his chest and huffs annoyed before his hyung apologizes with a short kiss.

“Let’s try like this. Measure the beats by knocking on the table.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow not quite understanding how something this simple could help. But when he tries to add the lyrics as well he’s surprised to hear that, indeed, keeping up the beat like this helps him out. Changkyun nods approvingly at this. “Better, but still needs a lot of improvement.”

“You’re such a brat, Imma punch you in that handsome face of yours,”  Kihyun glares. Why was his boyfriend always so blunt? But in the end, it is part of his charm and he finds Changkyun’s crude honesty very endearing.

“I’m glad you admit I’m handsome. But let’s focus on practice for now and we can play later,” the younger grins, leaning into Kihyun’s bubble like he had no knowledge of personal space as he gripped his boyfriend’s thigh. Kihyun tries not to make a sound, but a small grunt escapes his lips. “That’s it, babe. Bring that out and spit these lyrics.” The vocal blushes at the pet name. Changkyun appears to be fond of giving him more. “You need to have the right attitude when rapping, even more so than when singing. This isn’t a song about holding hands, right? We’re on the couch so it should be easy for you to imagine it better.”

The wink at the end mortifies the very slightly taller one as he hides his burning face behind his small hands. Changkyun has the nerve to laugh at that and something inside Kihyun just snaps. Two can play this game. Why let the maknae tease him shamelessly like this when he can return the favor and make him uncomfortable as all hell. So he licks his lips, takes Changkyun’s phone from his hand and replays the negative, before trying one more time to rap the lyrics. He closes his eyes as he does so, instead focusing on making his voice as smooth as possible, sensual words rolling off the tip of his tongue with his lisp barely noticeable.

If Changkyun had some nasty remark prepared, it dies as soon as Kihyun’s voice chimes in the soundproof room. There’s a moment of silence while the vocalist baths in the feeling of sweet victory at the maknae’s apparent inability to form words. The rapper coughs a bit awkwardly to clear his throat before his hand rests once again on Kihyun’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “That was better, but I think you can do even better, babe.” It’s not certain if Kihyun’s groan is one of frustration for his boyfriend’s infuriating attitude or one with sexual origins. Perhaps it’s something of both as Changkyun kneels in front of the couch, hands gripping each skinny leg and parting them slightly.

The older wants to ask him what in the world he’s doing but all coherent thoughts leave him as Changkyun starts humming the song while slowly pulling down his hyung’s pants and underwear. The tips of his fingers dig deeply into Kihyun’s flesh and another grunt escapes the vocalist as his boyfriend once again says: “ _Baby boy you earned it_ ”. He doesn’t stop him when he reaches for the drawer where the lube lies, as Kihyun learned last time he visited Changkyun’s studio. There’s a brief eye lock in which the rapper searches for confirmation - he doesn’t want Kihyun to feel uncomfortable or obliged to anything after all - and he takes the small nod as consent enough.

“From the start, baby boy.”  Kihyun keens at the husky voice and can’t help but submit to the request. So with a shaky breath, he starts again, his voice going a few pitches higher when he feels a cold lubed finger at his entrance. He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but he remembers clearly just how good those fingers felt inside of him, the expert precision those digits had when fucking into him, the overstimulation of his sensitive spot. He lets out a particularly loud and sharp whine as Changkyun finally starts fingering him, teasingly slow. The younger doesn’t break the eye contact even for a second, the dark glint in his black orbs daring Kihyun to keep practicing.

So he does. With a trembling voice, he manages to keep the flow - of the music, of Changkyun’s fingers inside of him, he’s not sure. He can feel it in his blood, in the way his heart started beating to mimic the shift of notes. There are grunts and moans escaping him between each lyric as the maknae adds another finger and then a third. When a hot mouth descends upon his now erect cock, Kihyun almost screams out in pleasure. His hips start moving to meet the slender digits’ thrusts with eagerness, practice thrown out the window, but the hand that grips his waist stops his movements.

“Keep rapping or I won’t let you cum, hyung,” Changkyun barks out with a growl that makes the small hairs on Kihyun’s nape stand up. The threat turns him on even more and he’s mortified to discover just how much of a slut he is for being dominated and ordered around. No, that’s not right. Yoo Kihyun is not the type to easily submit to anyone. But Lim Changkyun has always been an exception to everything.

“F-fuck you!” he spits out between shameless moans. The younger just smirks wickedly and sucks a hickey on his boyfriend’s hipbone, keeping the scolding about eating properly for another time. His free hand grips the base of Kihyun’s leaking cock, successfully stopping him from cumming early. The vocalist tries to fight him on it, but his body has gone completely lax like clay in Changkyun’s hands and it’s useless to show any kind of resistance.

He wants to pull at his hair in frustration, he’s so close to the blissful orgasm that the rapper denies him of, so close that he’s willing to do anything in order to get it. He ignores the traitor sniffle that escapes him and starts again his verse from the beginning, eyes shut closely tight. There’s sweat trickling down his forehead and neck, but he pays it no mind and just focuses on giving Changkyun his best performance as of yet. The other rapper hums with him, doing some ad-lib and adding background grunts to the words. The hand that was tightly gripping his cock suddenly starts jerking the hard on with harsh, uncoordinated movements while the fingers still knuckle deep inside of him keep grazing his prostate. “Perfect, hyung. Such a good boy for me. Now you’re gonna cum, yeah?”

Changkyun doesn’t even get to finish his praise that Kihyun calls out his name needily, long drops of cum pooling in the younger’s hand and on top of the vocal’s ironed shirt. After milking his boyfriend dry, the rapper brings his hand up to his mouth and licks the salty white liquid clean. Kihyun’s still panting, one arm thrown over his closed eyes as he tries to regain his normal breathing. “You’re the fucking worst. You even ruined my shirt, I’m breaking up with you.”

The younger laughs amused, not believing any of the fake annoyance in his hyung’s voice. It appears that his hyung has the habit of making empty threats when he’s spent like this. He gets up from the floor and presses a short kiss on Kihyun’s parted lips. “No, you’re not. Who’s gonna teach you how to rap then?”

…

 

Jooheon and Kihyun have been mulling over their cover for the past hour. Recording went perfectly fine and Kihyun, modesty was never one of his traits, is proud to say he aced his part. He can’t wait for the maknae to hear him as well and maybe earn a little praise for all the hard work he put in it. But as they were listening to their voices on top of the negative, both members were reluctant to say it was done. There was just something still missing, but they couldn’t pinpoint exactly _what_. So they went to get some expert advice.

“I can see what you mean,” Hoseok says as he replays the track again, brows furrowed in concentration. Being the other producer in the team, Jooheon immediately turned to his hyung for a third opinion. “Kihyun’s part is great, but there seems to be lacking something, don’t you think?” The short man purses his lips in indignation, more directed towards himself than at the blond. Indeed, Jooheon’s part is good as it is and shouldn’t be changed but when you listen to Kihyun’s verse something lingers on the background, like a blank space waiting to be filled. 

He involuntarily shivers at the word, remembering the way Changkyun taught him how to let out the lyrics, how they’ve practiced together behind the locked door of the studio. He remembers how his rough voice sounded as he fucked Kihyun open on his fingers. The way he ad-libed with him as encouragement --

 _Eureka_!

Kihyun gets up from his seat and leaves the secluded room to wander on the company’s hallways until his feet stop in front of a black door. He knows Changkyun’s inside his studio because he can clearly hear the loud music playing despite the room supposedly being soundproof. The realization makes his complexion turn paler as he prays nobody has passed by the door while he and Changkyun were _busy_ inside. He doesn’t bother with knocking, instead just marches in to find his boyfriend curled up on the desk chair with a notebook in his lap, cute round glasses on the bridge of his nose. The boy resembles a puppy so much at the moment that the older can’t help but want to reach out and ruffle his fluffy hair.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and get rid of that itch. Changkyun turns around a bit, knees still bent at the edge of his chair. The confused fast blinking that he gives to Kihyun almost makes the other coo over the sheer cuteness. _Kihyun, focus_. “Would you be the background voice for my and Jooheon’s collab?”

 “Wha-...” Changkyun still looks confused for a few moments as his boyfriend’s words register in his mind. Then a smirk plays on his lips, as he puts his notebook down on the desk, motioning for Kihyun to come closer. “And what do I get out of it?”

“How about not having your dick cut with a kitchen knife?” Kihyun scoffs and crosses his arms. Seriously, where’s this sudden arrogance coming from and where is his sweet little Kyunnie? _Ah right, he’s been gone since you fantasized about his fucking fingers_. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that even though Changkyun’s their maknae and his build is not the best, he’s easiest one of the manliest out of them through his personality.

The previous attitude is quickly dismissed by the mean reply, the smirk is replaced with a small pout and Kihyun can’t resist anymore, closes the distance between them and leans down to press a short kiss on the maknae’s lips. Changkyun rests his hand on the back of Kihyun’s head, angling their heads for a deeper, longer kiss, completely forgetting the still open door behind them. He’s always amazed by how natural his tongue curls around Kihyun’s own as he explores his hyung’s captivating mouth.

It’s too uncomfortable to kiss like this with Kihyun still on his feet while Changkyun’s sitting down, so the younger rests his hands on the vocalist’s waist before pulling him to straddle his lap. They briefly pull away for air, a string of saliva still connecting their lips and the clean freak inside Kihyun feels disgusted at it, but it honestly just encourages his libido. Changkyun must be made of some kind of aphrodisiac, always getting Kihyun hot and bothered and waiting for more.

“When we practiced my rap,” he starts hesitantly, gasping as he feels the younger’s hips grinding against his own. He’s already half-hard from the very recent memory and from their makeout, but Kihyun’s certain it won’t take long for Changkyun to turn him into a begging mess again. “You sort of played the role of backing vocals? And I wanna include that in the song.” The rapper hums in agreement, the images of Kihyun splayed out on his couch trying to keep his moans at bay while practicing the lyrics still vivid in his mind. His hands unconsciously travel south to grip on his hyung’s bottom to support him better on the small chair. And if he got to grope his boyfriend a little in the process, well that was just a bonus.

Suddenly the loud beats of _Calm down_ ’s intro along with a dull buzzing sound echo through the room and Changkyun can easily spot the source as Kihyun’s pocket. A cocky smirk appears back on his features when he hears his rap that also makes the boy in his lap turn into a human version of a tomato. “S-shut up,” Kihyun hisses when he picks up the call and quickly assures Hoseok that he’s gonna return with the solution to their problem.

“So I’m the missing puzzle piece?” noticing the shit eating grin on the maknae’s face, the older gets off his lap as much as he enjoyed the position. Changkyun chuckles at that and gets up as well. He picks up his things from the desk and throws them into a backpack that he swings on a shoulder, before taking Kihyun’s hand and pulling him outside. “Let’s go and fix your track problem.”

…

 

A week later, a short clip of Jooheon and Kihyun’s cover was dropped as a surprise video for monbebes. Changkyun and Kihyun decided to watch it together once they got to the dorm from their promotion activities. Cuddling is seriously underrated, Kihyun thinks as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Changkyun has an arm wrapped around the older, the other holding up his phone as they watch the special clip. They could hear some American movie playing on the living’s room television, but the couple has ditched their members for some alone time. Not without being teased for it, especially by Minhyuk, the bitter single of the group.

Kihyun’s bed is a little too small for two people, but if these bunk beds could accommodate Hyungwon – the tall giant – and Hoseok – the muscle man – then their medium frames should be no problem. Truthfully, Kihyun paid more attention to Changkyun’s reaction then checking out how good he came out in the video, something very uncharacteristic of him. But as expected, the maknae pulled one of his poker faces, not letting any impression slip away. Kihyun felt like slapping him for it.

When the rap part starts, however, he feels Changkyun’s arm pulling him closer so he rests his cheek against the younger’s chest. He’s a bit disappointed they haven’t added footage of Changkyun recording as well, but he supposes this will be some sort of easter egg for their monbebes. Kihyun’s heard the final version of the track before, but he’s still pleasantly surprised by how well his boyfriend’s voice fits in the background. In the end, he’s glad he accepted Jooheon’s proposition to make a special cover together in which their roles are sort of reversed.

The video comes to an end and Kihyun looks up at Changkyun, grinning and expecting the other to tell him how great it all turned out. “You’re so damn extra.” The grin falls of his face, replaced by a tight line. He tries to push Changkyun away, but the arm still wrapped around him has a tight grip that won’t let him go. “That eye contact with the camera was so unnecessary. And those expressions? Did you do them just to tease me hyung?”

“You’re such an asshole, seriously why am I dating you?” Kihyun tried to get up again, but Changkyun dropped a leg over him, successfully wrapping himself around the older like he’s his personal bamboo stick. Kihyun does _not_ think the maknae is very cute at the moment, with how his bed clothing rolled up and he was nuzzling Kihyun’s sensitive neck. He doesn’t shiver either when Changkyun presses a hot kiss on his jaw, not at all. Not even a bit.

“Because you can’t resist my voice,” comes the husky whisper in his ear. “And because I’m good in bed.” Kihyun snorts and rolls his eyes. Way to go ruin the mood. Still, he turns his head slightly so his lips can reach Changkyun’s and he presses a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. From this position pressed against the wall and Changkyun, he can feel the younger’s slight bulge and he experimentally rolls his hips against it. There’s a sharp inhale of breath and Kihyun smirks in satisfaction that for once he’s the one to take the air away from Changkyun. Using the other’s distracted moment to his advantage, he rolls around and pushes the rapper back on the bed before straddling his hips.

Changkyun’s hands come to rest on his waist as if they were meant to stay there. “You really tried to tease me, didn’t you?” Kihyun just smirks in return and lowers himself down for a deep kiss. Even if he wouldn’t vocally admit it in fear of Changkyun getting even cockier by inflating his ego more, the rapper is an amazing kisser. It makes him wonder just how many people passed through his sheets, how many people have tasted the same lips he kisses right now, how many people have seen the same caring look in Changkyun’s eyes as he does when they pull away slightly.

The younger’s hand comes up to cup Kihyun’s cheek and the other leans in the touch, enjoying the heat that the maknae never fails to convey. That’s Changkyun, a kind, warm and loving person who hides behind a layer of dorkiness and another thicker one of unreadable coolness. But then again, Kihyun himself had a soft core protected by many sharp edges. “What about you then? Why are you dating me?” He’s not one to show his insecurities and Kihyun’s proud of himself that it didn’t carry out in the tone of his voice. Changkyun sits up, wrapping his arms around the older while leaning in close, but the other keeps him away by gripping his shoulders. No kissing until you answer seems to say the frown on his face.

“Not just for sex, if that’s what you’re worried about. I mean, it’s a great perk. I love making you cum, honestly,” Kihyun turns beet red at his boyfriend’s crude honesty. “But I’ve always liked you, hyung.” He’s smiling so widely the dimples in his cheeks appear to burst and so does Kihyun’s heart. Pushing aside the urge to hit the younger for wasting so much time and not confessing to him, perhaps it all turned out for the best. Who knows where they’d have been right now otherwise. Changkyun’s kissing him again, much sweeter than any of the times before. The softness is unexpected, but not unwelcome, Kihyun slowly turning into pudding as Changkyun nibbled on his lower lip.

He doesn’t even notice when Changkyun shifts their position so now Kihyun was under him, pulling at the offending shirt separating his hands from touching his lover’s heated torso. Once the cloth was thrown somewhere on the floor – or on Minhyuk’s bed, he’s not sure and he doesn’t care – his lips search with desperation to create a map of the younger’s body. Changkyun doesn’t need abs or toned muscles to exude masculinity, his slightly skinny but soft form was perfect in Kihyun’s eyes. The younger leaves a love bite on Kihyun’s chest, a bit above his heart and he feels like hitting him again for being so cheesy.

They don’t focus so much on foreplay, unsure of how long they’re going to have the room all to themselves. The way Changkyun dives into him is a bit too rushed and perhaps they should have used some more lube, but the there’s a spark in the rapper’s eyes that soothes the ache in his body. There’s a sugary feel on his tongue as he lets out his appreciation for how their bodies are joined. For a brief moment Kihyun has the revelation of what love should taste like, Changkyun looking at him in that way, everything except the sound of their ragged breaths turning into white noise, holding onto each other as if they’re skydiving and won’t reach the ground safely if they’re not clinging onto each other.

Hooking a leg around Changkyun’s leg while the sole of his other foot plants itself in the white sheets, Kihyun manages to roll them over and basks in the surprised gasp he hears. Resting his hands on the younger’s chest, he continues where they left off, riding the waves of pleasure to their completion. He can feel how his lover’s heartbeat picks up under his fingerprints and the thought of the rapper reacting just as strongly to Kihyun makes him purr. There’ll be marks in the morning from where Changkyun has been gripping his thighs or sucking on his collarbones, but he can’t bring it in himself to scold him for it.

Changkyun brings his hand between the vocal’s legs and grabs his leaking cock, helping him reach his sweet release. The movie has probably ended by now, but any rational thought has left their body long ago, not caring if the other members will enter in on them. “K-kiss me,” Kihyun asks softly and Changkyun immediately obliges, muffling the ecstatic moans that slip when the older cums all other their chests. Kihyun’s squeezing him so deliciously tight, Changkyun’s joining him quickly, releasing his seed inside of him. They rest their foreheads against each other much like they do in their _All in_ video, calming their raging lungs that scream for air.

Kihyun whines helplessly as Changkyun pulls away and, worse, gets out of the bed. His tired eyes silently follow his retreating form as he puts on clean underwear and pads his way to the bathroom. One of these days he’ll end up beating their maknae to a bloody pulp and be charged with domestic violence, but all aggressive thoughts melt away as the rapper returns with a wet towel and helps Kihyun to clean up. “The credits were rolling, Minhyuk and Jooheon will come here soon,” he adds when he hands him his short summer pajamas.

“Then come and cuddle me already.”

…

Not even five minutes later, Minhyuk’s screeching voice can be heard throughout the apartment. “This place reeks of sex, have you not heard of opening a window?!”


End file.
